Alienated
"Alienated" is the third episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 29th of the overall series. It aired on May 12, 2012. Logline The Team and the Justice League continue to hunt the Kroloteans that have invaded Earth—but the aliens have help from an extremely unexpected source.(2012-04-27). SEASON TWO. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-04-27. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2"| G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2"| Vandal Savage |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Lagoon Boy |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Catherine Cobert |- | Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Blue Beetle |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | rowspan="2"| Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Kaldur'ahm |- | colspan="2"| Black Manta |- | Maggie Q | colspan="2"| Wonder Woman |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | colspan="2" | Martian Manhunter |- | Adam Strange | colspan="2" | Michael Trucco |- | Michael T. Weiss | colspan="2"| Captain Atom |- | Mae Whitman | colspan="2"| Wonder Girl |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Bibbo | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Atom (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Flash (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- Continuity Trivia * Other than the shells of the Appellaxian invaders, the Hall of Justice trophy room also houses many items recognizable from the comics: :* Costumes of Guardian, Firebrand, Wildcat, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Red Torpedo, Flash (Jay Garrick) and Sandman. :* The Star Diamond from Justice League of America #4. :* Kanjar Ro's Slave Ship of Space from Justice League of America #3. :* The Green Bell of Uthool, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and the Red Jar of Calythos from Justice League of America #10. :* The Key's Key Gun from Justice League of America #41. :* Libra's scale staff from Justice League of America #111. :* The Gamma Gong from Justice League of America #4. :* Doctor Light's refractor from Justice League of America #12. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * How did Tula die? * Who is the "Competitor"? * What happened to Ocean-Master? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season two episodes